


Тетушка Северина

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Здравствуйте я ваша тетя! (1975)
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Humor, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Снейп в костюме бабушки Невилла не оставил автора равнодушной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тетушка Северина

Тишина ночного Хогвартса весьма относительна: тут и там слышны покашливания, храп, перешептывания и тихий смех портретов. За пыльными гобеленами иногда можно услышать глухие стоны и звуки поцелуев. Не говоря уж о скрипе изношенных рам и печальных вздохах привидений. Эти звуки неотделимы от ночных патрулирований, как домовой эльф от родового поместья.

Но даже в привычную перекличку сонного замка иногда врываются новые ноты.

— Невилл, послушай, нельзя сдаваться! — Звонкий голос Грейнджер, вернее, уже пару лет как Уизли, режет слух даже сквозь закрытую дверь туалета для девочек. — Ты должен пойти.

— Нет. — В голосе рохли Лонгботтома — ого! — звучат стальные нотки. — Никогда больше. — Железная непреклонность, однако, быстро сменяется привычными жалобами. — Он меня ненавидит! Он издевается надо мной при каждой встрече! Он унижает меня перед всеми! Нет, я не могу так больше!..

Последние слова прерываются тяжелым вздохом.

Короткий миг тишины — и спокойный, уверенный голос Героя магической Британии резюмирует:

— Идти, конечно, надо, Невилл. Не спорь! — осаживает он попытавшегося возразить Лонгботтома. И так же уверенно добавляет: — Ты же профессор, в конце концов.

Если в этот момент отступить немного назад и укрыться в тени проржавевших доспехов, то можно увидеть, как рослый и плечистый Лонгботтом, сгорбившись, выходит из туалета и бредет по направлению к собственным комнатам, тяжко вздыхая и что-то бормоча под нос.

Однако не следует спешить возвращаться к привычному маршруту, потому что именно теперь за приоткрытой дверью начинается самое интригующее — Поттер и компания разрабатывают очередной сумасшедший план.

— Это не дело, Гермиона, — решительно заявляет Поттер и, судя по шелестящим, размеренным звукам, начинает мерить шагами залитый водой пол туалета Плаксы Миртл. — В конце концов, Невилл блестящий специалист, хороший учитель, Минерва от него в восторге. Почему же Снейп не может признать этого? Ладно, чёрт с ним, с признанием, но почему он просто не оставит его в покое?

— Ты не совсем прав, Гарри, — задумчиво бормочет Грейнджер. — Дело не только в Снейпе. Здесь есть и вина Невилла.

— Что ты несешь? — Кажется возмущению Поттера нет предела.

— Послушай, — жестко осекает его подруга, — я наблюдала за их, если это так можно назвать, общением. Невилл настолько боится Снейпа, что любой его случайный жест, любое слово или замечание трактует как оскорбление.

— Если бы… Бьюсь о заклад, Снейп специально давит на него.

Иногда Герой бывает проницательным.

— Но зачем? — удивленно спрашивает Грейнджер.

— Не знаю. Скука, наверно. Представь себе, каждый год одно и тоже: ученики, зелья, контрольные, школьный персонал. Ничего не меняется. Скучно же.

…Очень проницательным.

— Прости, Гарри, но это ерунда. Не надо равнять профессора с собой. Он взрослый, ответственный человек. И травить студента… то есть преподавателя… в общем, Невилла ради развлечения, это…

— Что «это»? — так и не дождавшись окончания фразы, уточняет Поттер.

— Развлечение! Вот оно! — Грейнджер, очевидно, озаряет идея. — Помнишь, как мы прогоняли боггарта на третьем курсе?

— Да… — Голос Поттера звучит непонимающе. — Но причем тут…

— При том! Помнишь, как выглядел боггарт Невилла?

— Снейп. Бьюсь об заклад, ничего не изменилось. — В голосе Поттера слышится едва сдерживаемый смех.

— Именно, — уже открыто веселится Грейнджер. — Значит, бороться с этим страхом нужно теми же методами.

— Постой, — прерывает ее Поттер, — но ведь тогда, на третьем курсе, Невилл представил Снейпа, одетым в костюм… О-о-о, коварная… — И уже совсем другим тоном, в котором чувствуется озабоченность, добавляет: — Я не думаю, что одеть Снейпа… представить профессора в таком виде… Ну, это как-то бесчеловечно что ли. Он же так самолюбив.

— А издеваться над Невиллом не бесчеловечно?! — в запале парирует его подруга. Голос её звенит на высоких нотах так, что у Поттера наверняка закладывает уши.

Самое главное в ночном патрулировании коридоров Хогвартса — не дать себя обнаружить раньше времени. Кто предупрежден, тот вооружен.

***

После полумрака подземелий яркий свет, бьющий из окна учительской, ослепляет. Снейп на миг останавливается, прикрывая глаза ладонью. А когда отводит руку, то слышит дружный возглас Поттера и Грейнджер, а в лицо ему летит синий луч заклинания.

Снейп чувствует, как одежда на нем словно съеживается, запирая в клетке плотной тугой материи; волосы взлетают вверх, оголяя шею, и сворачиваются спиралями, а свет из окна уже не так слепит глаза, затененные полями жесткой тяжелой шляпы. Больше всего неудобства доставляют туфли, у которых появился невысокий каблук, и сместившийся в связи с этим центр тяжести.

— Мистер Поттер! — В голосе Минервы ни капли веселья, только лед осуждения. Но, несмотря на это, Снейп видит, как подрагивают в усмешке уголки ее губ, как медлит рука, держащая палочку. — Это переходит все границы! Немедленно отмените заклятье.

В скривившихся губах Поттера с одинаковой легкостью читаются и насмешка, и сожаление. Он взмахивает палочкой, произносит: «Фините Инкантатем», — и… удивленно хлопая глазами, разглядывает ничуть не изменившегося Снейпа. Тоже самое пытается сделать Гермиона. Потом они вместе. Снейп почти не напрягается и не позволяет усмешке скользнуть на лицо. Особенное удовольствие ему доставляет глупое выражение лица Лонгботтома.

В это же время позади Снейпа, у входа, звучит хриплый голос Хуч:

— Это еще что такое?.. Кто?.. Что?..

Она пытается обойти Снейпа, но тот плавным движением скользит к Лонгботтому, одновременно взмахивая палочкой и преобразуя старую табакерку на каминной полке в небольшую, не больше локтя в длину, статую шимпанзе. Правой рукой приобнимая Невилла за шею, а левой — подхватывая статую, Снейп кокетливо провозглашает:

— Я тетушка Невилла. Из Бразилии. Где в лесах много-много диких а-абезьян.

Вместе с последними словами он подносит шимпанзе к самому носу Хуч, которая морщится и отпрыгивает на добрых два фунта назад.

Невилл под его рукой застывает, как агнец под жертвенным ножом. Поттер и Грейнджер, которая уже два года Уизли, смешно округляют глаза. На их лицах без помощи легилименции читается: «Святой Мунго!..» Синистра и Трелони, до этого молча раскладывавшие пасьянс в углу, одинаково приоткрывают рты. С той лишь разницей, что с губ Синистры готовится сорваться обвинение в легкомыслии, а у Трелони — предвестие грядущих бед.

Минерва лишь вопросительно изгибает бровь.

Раскатистый сигнал призывает к завтраку, и Снейп, не выпуская Невилла из цепкой хватки, тащит безвольного «племянника» в Большой зал.

На пороге ему почтительно кланяется подслеповатый Филч, привычно прижимающий к себе миссис Норрис.

— Каким ветром в наш замок занесло достопочтенную леди?

Самому себе Аргус наверняка кажется образцом учтивости. Со стороны Поттера слышится смешок, мгновенно пресеченный Минервой:

— Это тетушка профессора Лонгботтома, мистер Филч. Из Бразилии.

— Где в лесах много-много диких а-абезьян, — с придыханием сообщает ему Снейп и тычет статуэткой шимпанзе в лицо.

Кошка шипит и вырывается из рук Филча, но сам старик кланяется и спрашивает Минерву:

— Прикажете подать что-то особенное?

— Да. Пожалуй, дюжина бутылок эльфийского вина вполне подойдут, — вмешивается Снейп и торжественно тащит Невилла в Большой зал.

— Дюжина, пожалуй, многовато, но штук шесть вполне можно.

— К сожалению, осталось лишь четыре бутылки, — с прискорбием в голосе сообщает Филч.

— Как? — удивленно оборачивается «леди». — Еще на прошлой неделе их было двенадцать.

Минерва машет рукой, принуждая столпившихся освободить проход в Большой зал.

Снейп, не выпуская из рук статуэтки и придерживая за шею Лонгботтома, занимает центральное место за столом, хотя обычно предпочитает ютиться с краю.

В это же время в Большой зал входят две молодые девушки: Лаванда Браун, готовящаяся сменить на посту библиотекаря мадам Пинс, и выпускница Шармбатона, Флора Брийе, заменившая профессора Вектор. Они несколько смущенно приветствуют «тетушку» Лонгботтома, приседая в реверансах. «Тетушка», низко надвинув шляпу, кивает в ответ, цепко сжимая в захвате шею «любимого племянника».

Когда все заняли свои места, за столом воцаряется неловкое молчание. Лонгботтом сопит, стиснутый мощной хваткой «любящей тетушки». Поттер и Грейнджер изображают молчаливую поддержку, ковыряясь в тарелках и не поднимая глаз. Минерва, Синистра и Трелони загадочно улыбаются, хитро посматривая по сторонам. Хотя в случае с Трелони рассеянная улыбка как раз не вызывает удивления.

Не выдержав, благовоспитанная мадмуазель Брийе пытается начать разговор:

— Не правда ли сегодня чудесная погода, — обращается она к Снейпу.

— Ох, да, погода просто великолепная, — вторит ей Лаванда и выжидающе смотрит на «гостью».

Снейп молчит.

— Вы, наверно, соскучились по Невиллу, раз решились аппарировать в такую даль? — интересуется Флора.

— Вы наверно устали? — подхватывает Лаванда.

Снейп молчит.

— Невилл, твоя тетушка понимает нас? — шепотом спрашивает Лаванда.

Невилл кивает:

— Она ненадолго. У нее еще много дел.

— Да, — внезапно вмешивается Снейп, — я собирал… ась устроить сегодня кое-кому головомойку.— И бросает на притихших Поттера и Грейнджер самый злобный взгляд, на который способен.

Лаванда и Флора деликатно смеются.

Поглядывая на бледного Лонгботтома, Лаванда говорит «тетушке»:

— Это так благородно с вашей стороны, приехать в такую даль, чтобы поддержать Невилла. Я очень ценю людей, способных на такие поступки.

— Вы бы оценили меня еще больше, милочка, если бы узнали поближе. — Снейп развязно подмигивает зардевшейся мисс Браун, демонстративно не обращая внимания на удивленный возглас Минервы и задушенный кашель Невилла.

В это время в Большой зал входит опоздавший на завтрак Филиус Флитвик.

Снейп редко видит на его лице такое раздраженное выражение. Флитвик явно чем-то обеспокоен, поэтому практически не обращает внимания на сидящих за столом и машинально склоняет голову, отвечая на приветствия.

Лаванда и Флора вскакивают из-за стола и осторожно выскальзывают через заднюю дверь, наводя на подозрение, что именно они являются причиной раздражения Флитвика.

Наливая себе кофе, Филиус бросает взгляд на пустые места возле Снейпа и возмущенно восклицает:

— Где эти… — под укоризненным взглядом Минервы он осекается и продолжает чуть менее экспрессивно и более ехидно: — Две милые девушки, вверенные моим заботам? Которым я, как болван, доверил ключ от кабинета…

Насчет болвана Снейп безусловно согласен.

— Ах, — вздыхает он, нарочито кокетливо косясь на Филиуса, — здесь лишь одна девушка. Это я! — Невилл, все еще тесно прижатый к нему, дергается и обливается чаем. Снейп невозмутимо продолжает: — И я пока еще не вверяла себя вашим заботам.

Последние слова он произносит глубоким грудным голосом опытной соблазнительницы.

Флитвик, взглянув на него, еле сдерживает смех. Рука, сжимающая чашку с кофе, трясется. С противоположного конца стола раздаются приглушенные смешки. Синистра мелко дрожит, а Минерва большими глотками допивает свой чай. Справа слышится хрюканье Поттера и фырканье Грейнджер.

— О, если вы утверждаете, что их здесь не было, значит, глаза меня обманывают, — берет себя в руки Флитвик и добавляет: — Но все же я точно видел, что они вошли в этот зал.

— Вам показалось, — настаивает Снейп. — Их здесь не было.

— Позвольте возразить, сударыня, Аргус утверждал, что они здесь.

— Так где же они? — голос «тетушки» обретает истерические нотки.

— Возможно, успели выйти.

— Вы обвиняете меня во лжи? — верещит Снейп.

— Как я могу?.. — Флитвик и не старается скрывать язвительность.

Вскочив, Снейп обвиняюще тычет в сторону Флитвика рукой, затянутой в атласную фиолетовую перчатку.

— Хам. Сказать такое даме! Вы… вы…- От возмущения он не находит слов и, случайно угодив рукой в торт, кидает кусок в лицо Флитвику.

Тот ухмыляется и, пригнувшись, позволяет куску торта попасть в лицо Минерве.

Пока МакГонагалл возмущенно хлопает глазами, Флитвик левитирует в сторону Снейпа малиновый джем. Снейп, очевидно, готов к такому повороту, потому что уклоняется, позволяя Грейнджер принять на себя весь заряд. Лицо ее расцвечивается красными разводами, кое-где аппетитно сдобренными кусочками ягод.

Поттер давится смехом, Лонгботтом на всякий случай прячется под столом, а Снейп и Флитвик, резко утратившие запал, оседают на местах, загадочно переглядываясь.

Спустя пару минут, в течение которых Синистра и Трелони пытаются отчистить мантию МакГонагалл, а Хуч провожает расстроенную Гермиону из зала, Снейп пафосно заявляет:

— Вы меня смертельно оскорбили. Но я люблю дерзких мужчин. Поэтому можете продолжить завтрак.

Флитвик салютует чашкой, провожая взглядом возмущенную Минерву, выходящую из зала в сопровождении Трелони и Синистры, и с крайне довольным выражением лица придвигает к себе кофейник. Снейп чинно присаживается на свое место, лицо его сияет.

Поттер, забыв о чувстве вины, с удовольствием наблюдает за разыгравшимся спектаклем. Даже вылезший из-под стола Лонгботтом с мимолетной улыбкой устраивается возле «тетушки» и, придвигая к ней ближе яблочный пирог, басит:

— Позвольте поухаживать за вами… тетя.


End file.
